


Not so subtle

by Lillyg



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyg/pseuds/Lillyg
Summary: Tim thinks he can make his moves on Don, but can he?





	

Tim King was happy to get into the inner circle; he had been invited to a post case shindig at Colby's with the team. Maybe he could put the moves on Don tonight if they got a moment alone. 

Don who was at the moment preparing a salad. That cucumber in the dark-haired man's hands was sinful and Tim was getting a boner. He hoped nobody would notice, beside Don, maybe. He saw Colby go to the kitchen island and whispering something in Don's ear, who left his place. Colby took the cucumber and selected a sharp santoku knife, splitting the former with the latter harshly, looking straight at Tim. 

Boner gone, message received loud and clear.


End file.
